


Step by Step

by unholybiscuit



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is dramatic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Life in the Horde (She-Ra), Post-Canon, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholybiscuit/pseuds/unholybiscuit
Summary: After the Heart of Etheria, Adora and Catra are left with a lot to talk about. Memories arise, and everything is figured out.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Step by Step

Horde Prime was gone. The Horde was gone. The main threats- the ones the princesses had been fighting for decades, the ones who killed so many- were gone. 

For the first time in forever, Catra felt as if she could relax. There was no Shadow Weaver in every corner screaming at her, and thankfully, no one was trying to kill her anymore- just peace. As peaceful as you can get when you have over 12,000 abandoned clones, 2 hyperactive best friends and She-Ra as your...... yeah. Whatever that was.

The war had only just ended. It was just today when Catra confessed her love for Adora, in the heat of the moment. Of course, what she said was true. She’s always been in love with Adora. Ever since they were cadets in the Horde.

Catra remembers the moment she knew. They were twelve- newly moved to the teen cadets bunk, and _very_ excited about it. 

“We’re gonna get bunk beds, Catra. Bunk beds! Now we don’t even need to sleep in the same bed, because I’ll be right above you!” Adora exclaimed.

Catra frowned at that. She knew they were older and that sleeping in the same bed as Adora would be weird, but it was their _thing._ Ever since they were tiny tots, Catra always slept at the foot of Adora’s bed, despite being offered a cot. But they were 12 now, almost teenagers- and surely, the bigger kids didn’t still share beds. 

They arrived at the bunks and Adora ran to the furthest corner, placing her backpack with her uniform on it before anyone else could get to it. With a slight frown, Catra climbed up to the bed above Adora and placed her own bag too.

That night, Catra couldn’t sleep. She missed the warmth from Adora too much. Catra opened an eye and scanned around the room to make sure everyone was asleep- and slowly, creeped down the ladder of her bunk and onto the floor, the only noise in the room being her claws clicking against the concrete. She goes to curl up by Adora’s feet- before realising the latter is awake, too.

“Hey,” Adora smiled, patting the space next to her. Catra scans the room again, before quickly ducking down and climbing under the thin blanket with Adora.

“I couldn’t sleep, either. I’m used to you being there,” Adora mumbles, just loud enough that Catra could hear.

“Pfft, sap. I’ll go back up if you keep saying shit like that,” Catra snorts. Adora gasps at her profanity.

“What? You can’t handle my fondness of you? Pussy,” Adora giggled, kicking her friend under the covers. Catra kicked back, and soon enough they were full on wrestling. 

They continued for around 5 minutes, recklessly tugging at each other’s hair and kicking each other. They didn’t stop until another, older cadet threatened to get Shadow Weaver. 

They couldn’t stop giggling, curling up next to each other in the small cot after finally calming down. They never usually cuddled this close- only after they’d had a nightmare. Though, this night felt different. Both of the girls knew.

“Catra,” Adora started, whispering into the other girl’s ear. “I have a secret.”

“What?” Catra asked, subtly wrapping her tail around Adora’s ankle. Adora’s cheeks flushed.

“I did something bad today. I stole some raisins!” Adora grinned, extremely proud of herself for breaking the rules. She reached her hand under her pillow and pulled out a handful of raisins, splitting them with Catra. Catra smiled, taking the raisins and chewing them slowly.

Catra loved the way Adora’s eyes lit up when she talked about something she was passionate about. It was at that moment- when Adora and Catra shared raisins in the middle of the night- that Catra knew she’d fallen for her best friend.

-

Catra never knew she’d end up in the Brightmoon Castle, especially not as a guest. She’d received a full tour from Glimmer, who enthusiastically teleported her throughout the castle. 

“And here’s your room! It was actually the prison for a while, but I added the extra pillows back!”

“Wow, Sparkles, how thoughtful of you,” Catra teased, and Glimmer flipped her off.

Despite her excitement, Adora was unusually quiet. She was gazing at nothing, seemingly lost in thought. Catra was concerned. She waved her hand in front of her face;

“-dora? Adora, you okay?” Catra asked, looking at her softly. Adora smiled, reaching out to grab Catra’s hand which was in front of her face, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m fine,” Adora started, turning to Glimmer with a slight tint on her cheeks. “I was just wondering… if maybe, Catra could stay in my room tonight? There’s just… a lot, we need to talk about.”

Glimmer nodded, cheerfully leading the two to Adora’s room. Meanwhile, Catra pondered in her own thoughts. Did Adora mean what she said? Fuck- did Catra confess too early?

Once Adora and Catra settled in and Glimmer _finally_ left them alone, Adora flopped onto the bed, reminiscent of their teen years. Catra lay next to her but said nothing- cringing at the possibly awkward conversation which was awaiting them.

“So-“ “So….” They both spoke at the same time, causing them both to chuckle awkwardly. The laughter stopped after a while, and Catra gazed up at Adora curiously.

“Did you really mean what you said?” Adora asked in a small voice, dreading the answer. What if Catra just said it as the heat of the moment? What if-

Suddenly, Catra starts laughing. Hard. Tears escape her eyes, and she buries her head in Adora’s shoulder.

“You-“ she says between laughter, “really are an idiot. Of course I do, dummy. I always have. I always will. And I know we’re not the best at promises, but I _promise_ Adora, I love you.”

Tears well in Adora’s eyes, and she leans in to hug Catra tightly.

“I love you. I love you so much. I love YOU, I LOVE you!” Adora emphasises different words, crying into Catra’s hair. Catra rolls her eyes, but kisses the top of her forehead.

“You’re such a dork,” she snorts.

“Wait-“ Adora pulls away from Catra, wiping a couple of tears from her cheek. “Are we girlfriends?”

“Well, duh. Do you want to be-“

“YES!” Adora cuts in.

“Then it’s sorted. We’re girlfriends,” Catra chuckles softly, and reaches for Adora’s hand. She brings it up to her cheek and cups her face with Adora’s hand, prompting the other to blush.

“I’m so happy we found each other again. And I’m never, never ever leaving you again. I promise,” she spoke with determination in her voice.

“You better not. Wherever you go, I’m coming with you,” Catra smiles. “Now shut up and kiss me, idiot.”

They lean in and share their second kiss of the week, of their lifetime, and Catra realises something.

She found her home. Adora. And maybe her stupid friends too. Maybe even the rest of the rebellion- perhaps, after many heartfelt apologies.

Catra knew she wasn’t fully redeemed yet. However, she’s getting there. Step by Step.


End file.
